


Dream【虫铁短篇，复联x恐怖宠物店Crossover】

by EstelleLeonard



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Dream【虫铁短篇，复联x恐怖宠物店Crossover】

D的宠物店里丢了一只猫。  
这件事乍看之下并没有严重到需要报警的地步，但作为黑猫丢失的元凶，下城区片警雷欧已经为此托遍了全纽约的关系，找了好久，只是事与愿违，一直没有任何消息。  
片警为此付出了不少人情和时间，不过D还是坚称没什么大不了，不肯告诉他这只走失的黑猫到底有什么危险——没错，这家宠物店里的动物个个都不是省事的主，多年的经验告诉雷欧，与其坐等东窗事发，还是宁愿尽快找到走失的猫，免得出了事后更麻烦。  
这是雷欧为数不多值得记录在册的心得体会，下城警局的一部分档案全是和这家宠物店有关的奇谭怪案，作为机密资料，FBI的档案库里也有一模一样的，网络上偶尔也会有那么几片都市传说体的帖子，但大多数人并不知道那些论坛上叙述的稀奇古怪的人鱼、美杜莎、德国军犬的故事，确确实实曾经发生在市中心唐人街的光怪陆离中。  
当然，即便有了“总之是桩麻烦事”的心理准备，经验丰富的片警也万万没想到，某天他竟会收到国防部转来的秘电。  
“所以是在皇后区的公寓里？”片警战战兢兢地看着递给他手机的警察局长一脸“你小子又想坏我升官”的表情，“我知道了，非常感谢！我马上…哎？！您说您是…”他盯着局长桌上的报纸，不可思议地一把抢过来贴到眼前，“您说…Tony Stark先生？！”  
局长砰地一声推开椅子站了起来，整个办公室的注目礼中，雷欧只是一味地冲着电话里的人反复确认着对方已经找到了那只走失的宠物猫、并希望见一见D的事实。  
当曼哈顿上城的富豪抱着那只黑猫坐在下城中华街的宠物店里时，片警还有那么些拘束，而略带阴柔气息的唐装男子倒是非常好脾气地为客人倒上了一杯清茶。这番动作里，史塔克先生很难不注意到对方长而尖锐的指甲。  
“啊，这是我新做的指甲。”D并不怎么介意直白的瞪视，事实上，即使在唐人街这样画风完全不同与曼哈顿其他区划的地方，他也是个不折不扣的异类，但店主在谈吐和举止上向来都是无懈可击。  
这一点让雷欧稍微放宽了心，他并不清楚为什么自己找猫的事情会被这么重要的高层人物知道，比起找到了猫这个好消息，片警更担心对方是被国防部派来兴师问罪的。  
果然，客人谨慎地没有去动那杯茶，而是展示了造访前做的功课：“我在国防部看到了一些有趣的卷宗，90年代开始，这座城市里陆续发生过一些科学无法解释的案件，震惊了纽约警方。”  
“抱歉，警方的资料我是无权查看的，这件事您恐怕得问这里的雷欧警官。”  
“啊…这个…”雷欧刚想把锅甩出去，话就被上城来的客人打断。  
“比方说，食人兔事件，”对方显然不会被D的太极迷惑住，“还有其他一些匪夷所思的命案，似乎都与您有些瓜葛。”  
“欧，您说爱丽丝。”东方人点点头，不卑不亢地回应，“要我说的话，她才是受害者，不遵守饲养守则会害死宠物，这一点我已经再三向那对夫妇说明过了。”  
“一个女孩开膛破肚死在宅子里，肚子里蹦出的兔子不停繁殖并且攻击人类，您竟然说这只是饲主没有遵守规则？”  
“那是只兔子，只不过被赋予了爱丽丝的名字而已，”店主在无名的香气中理所当然地陈述着科学天才从未听过的歪理，“在您不熟悉的另一类文化里，名字即为一种咒语，一种定义，形只是表现，义才是本质，换句话说您称呼它为什么，在您眼中它就是什么，”他看着对方怀疑的眼睛说道，“总之，您可以将它理解为一种类似咒语的东西。”  
“…你是指萨皮尔沃尔夫假说有一个来自东方的证明？”  
“啊，差不多就是那个意思。”  
男人皱着眉头思索了一番，随后将捞在怀里的黑猫放到茶几上。猫的脖子上绕着一圈皮质的项圈，小小的铜牌上刻着一个名字：“那么，这也是所谓的咒语？”他看着店主异色的瞳孔问道：“大约2周前，我的联盟里有人捡到并收养了这只猫，怪事也就是从那时候开始发生的，”男人谨慎地挑选着词汇，紧紧盯着店主的脸，“我不知道它是否也跟那个所谓的爱丽丝一样喜欢靠假象蒙蔽好心的收养者？”  
“啊，噬梦的话，压根没必要自己变成人形。”  
“噬梦？”  
“这种黑猫的…学名，”店主微笑着点点头，同时眯起眼睛，“吞噬梦境，即以梦为食，这种生物与爱丽丝不同，它能窥视饲主内心的愿望，编织渴望而不可求的梦境，让饲主产生美梦成真的错觉，从而达到控制主人的目的，因此，这个项圈上的名字不是起因，只是结果而已。”东方人的语气依旧淡然，“但我发誓这只是它的习性，并没有恶意。”  
听到这番描述的雷欧抱住脑袋不敢想象这只猫在复联那里究竟搞出了什么幺蛾子，而特意造访的男人显然也无法接受这番轻飘飘的说辞。  
“呵，没有恶意？”史塔克先生忍着愤怒干笑了一下，“您自然可以编出一套说辞，但我更有理由怀疑出自这家店的神秘生物就像那些出自九头蛇实验室的危险品一样，是在故意给联盟使绊子。”  
原来是这样！所以连国防部都出动了吗？！雷欧大惊失色，连连摆手脸色发白，可D依然是一副我行我素的样子：“当然不能说是善意,顶多算是自私。”东方人看了一眼客人手边丝毫未动的茶水，笑着为自己重新续了一杯，“您看，我对您的那个联盟没有任何兴趣，这一点大可放心。如果您真的不放心的话，我可以给您看看噬梦为您联盟中的小英雄编织了什么样的梦境，最终当然由您自己来判断。”  
如果要评选最后悔时刻的话，一定就是现在。雷欧实在想不明白自己怎么就被卷进了这段莫名其妙的默片放映当中，檀香的气味随着线香的烟雾飘散到半空，氤氲缭绕里可怜的警察先生缩在宠物店的座椅上观摩了一小段突如其来的放映，在衣物掉落之前D及时掐灭了香炉，眯着的异色瞳孔睁开，映出曼哈顿富豪满脸错愕的样子。  
古旧时钟的走步声在凝固的空间里格外刺耳，雷欧在大约几十下滴答之后才觉得信息量似乎有些过大——哎…等等…所以？噬梦为那个经常出现在电视里的年轻英雄编织的梦境里全是有关面前这个男人的内容？那些拥抱、亲吻和被D及时掐掉的部分，就是所谓渴望而不可求的场景。纽约好警察盯着猫脖子上那个闪着Tony单名的铭牌，一边举起茶杯掩盖自己脸上精彩纷呈的表情，一边默默计算着现在把这个消息去卖给纽约时报是不是赚大了？毕竟小片警本月的租金还没有着落。  
“我为什么要相信这不是你瞎编的？”男人的声音里出现了一丝不易察觉的慌乱。  
“您知道这不是我编的，因为您很清楚这就是那个男孩想要的东西，否则您大可不必将我之前所说的胡言乱语放在心上，不是吗？”店主紫金色的瞳孔里反射出访客动摇的表情。  
“假设你没有在编故事，现在该怎么办？”科学家很快接受了这个现实，沉吟片刻后向唐人街神棍发问，“我是否应该将他叫来您这里，当面拆穿？”  
“不行，被噬梦盯上的饲主就像在梦游，强行拆穿会对精神造成损伤，这件事并不好办，但如果您不介意的话，倒是有一个又快又省事的办法。”黑发异瞳的男人慢悠悠地说道，“假象永远比不上真实，梦境无法100%还原，一旦愿望实现，梦境也就无足轻重了，不是吗？”刚喝下一口茶水的雷欧控制不住一口喷了出来，边上的访客皱了一下眉头，脸上充满了怀疑。  
“你确定这能行得通？”  
“噬梦能在梦境中复制所有声音、外貌、触碰的感觉、靠近时的嗅觉等等，”店主稳稳地捧着自己的茶杯，甄字酌句地解释道，“但那仅仅是假象，您也做过梦吧，梦境里再亲密的碰触都无法与真实世界比拟，戒除某种毒药的办法就是用一种更能让人上瘾的毒药代替……”  
另一种毒药吗？  
Tony Stark坐进车里时无声地想道——这倒是对自己那些乱七八糟生活的真实写照。在德国的那次交锋中他就意识到自己做了一个多么错误的决定，把一个本该拥有正常生活的孩子拽进自己一滩泥沼的生活中。可是他确实没法彻底割裂自己和少年的联系，尤其是对方用那种毫无芥蒂又可怜兮兮的眼神看着他的时候，于是两人陷入了该死的拉锯战：互不道破、原地踏步。Peter或许只当史塔克先生对自己没兴趣，所以才逃进了梦境中，但那个自以为幼稚被嫌弃的男孩不会想到，看似情场老手的史塔克先生压根不知道该怎么开始一段正常的循序渐进的恋爱，他的大多数所谓的恋爱史平均时长仅为1-2个晚上，他的骄傲自大并不覆盖正常的关系维护，有了和老友闹掰的前车之鉴，他总是担心自己看似风风光光实则乏善可陈的社交能力会把事情搞砸，变得像洗衣机里甩干的衣服那样一团乱麻。因此，从某种意义上，说现在这个方案或许是最适合打破以上这番僵局的开场白——跳过那些社会意义上漫长的前戏，直接进入当事一方擅长的领域。  
当天夜里, Peter推开房门时屋里还黑着，他扭亮床头灯，一簇暖黄的灯光亮起，但男孩棕色眼睛里确没有同时反射出光亮来，窝在被子里的棕发男人从被褥里爬出来，攀上来人的肩膀，把身子贴了上去。  
“嗨，我回来了，外面真冷…”Peter搂过对方温热的身体，感觉比平时体温低一些，于是加大了怀抱的力度。男人默不作声，只是抬起头与他接吻，脖子上的项圈在微弱的灯光下闪闪发光。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
他知道不会有人回答他，但这并不要紧，从最开始，一切就是Peter的独角戏罢了，不过现在好了，现在他不会将他分享给任何人。双唇相贴磨蹭片刻后，少年紧紧缠住对方的舌头，掠夺着属于自己的一切。只是，他能感觉到今天和往常不一样，却又说不出来哪里不一样，小英雄还没有察觉到这段时间以来自己的异常：纽约好邻居已经在深夜街头消失了将近两周，白天也开始时不时翘课翘实习，夜晚来临时他就像人间蒸发一样，既不像过去那样去复联基地串门讨表扬，也不再走街串巷管闲事，甚至连好朋友的生日会都不去参加。  
“他好像养了一只猫？说是要回去照顾猫？”Happy很快将从May那里打听到的消息报告给了老板，Tony自然不会相信这番说词，还是Friday调取的在港口的救猫录像提供了一条有价值的线索。  
Peter并不知道他捡回来的是一种危险的以梦境为食以假象为生的动物。他只知道，从此之后，他终于在没有出口的迷宫里找到了一个落脚点。那些单向无回的示好，似有似无的关心，故意被忽略的眼神…都在梦里得到了回应。  
被对方舔上舌尖时Peter能感觉到背后因为兴奋而起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，今天的梦境比以往更热情，嗅觉、触觉的反馈也和平时很不一样，碰触过的每一寸皮肤都仿佛要和男孩的每一个细胞融在一起，在如此亲密而契合的节奏里，某条界限岌岌可危，一股柔和中带着点侵略性的香水味随着皮肤的热度扩散开来，钻入鼻腔，他想起第一次正式见面后，自己曾在他坐过的床沿上闻到过这种味道，然后是在昏暗暧昧的车厢里，再是硝烟弥漫的战场上的拥抱里。每一次都是最令人安心的时刻。  
“您今天怎么了？我是说…唔…”男孩的询问被堵了回去，唇舌纠缠的技巧突飞猛进，以往最多点到为止的亲昵仿佛只是奖励的一两颗水果糖，而今天翻倒的则是一大罐蜂蜜。突如其来的大礼让没什么实战经验的男孩手足无措起来。索性对方依旧是那么善解人意，主动解开了睡袍，光溜溜的身体贴上来，更放肆的香水味钻进大脑皮层，浸润着交融的呼吸，这具身体很快被一头热的男孩大力压回了被褥里，密集的亲吻和抚摸占据了接下来的大部分时间，少年的眼睛里冒出一些零星的亮光，仿佛默默燃烧的炭火里噼啪迸发欲望的火星。  
这是他想都不敢想的事情。Peter在一个接一个的深吻中艰难地维持着断断续续的思维，衣物很快就铺在了床脚，顺从的身体再次蛇一般缠上来，年轻人握在对方腰窝处的手掌终于在无声的纵容中往下滑去，大力抚摸着柔软的臀肉，男人的下身在略带侵略性的爱抚下很快抬起，两人的腰部随着手掌抚弄的缓急如交合般贴在一起摆动，抬起的分身摩擦着男孩的，顶端露水不断滴落，顺着紧贴的肉棒融合在一起。  
呼吸急促起来后，男孩的手掌在对方引导下握住滚烫的分身揉搓，谨慎生疏的操作很快在耐心的教导下变得熟练顺畅起来，几次迫不及待的快慢交替后，男人仰起脖子，一边断断续续叫着床一边射了出来。  
少年不可思议地望着身下欲望浸满的身体，男人满脸潮红、毫不顾忌地舔掉不小心落在嘴角的白液，失神沉醉的样子叫人没法不心动，已经彻底放弃后退的少年不由俯下身去再度缠住那条柔软的舌头，男人一边乖乖回应他，一边将腿打得更开，引着少年的右手向更低处探索。下身的潮湿感一路顺着囊袋流入穴口。男孩就着粘液在入口处摩擦了几下，随即探入小洞，收获了对方的一声惊喘。  
“抱歉，我弄疼您了。”就在Peter下意识撤回时对方勾上了年轻人的脖子，一边求助似的轻啄着他的鼻子和脸颊。  
他从来不曾弄疼过他，史塔克先生想道，他就像冬日午睡时一条柔软的羊绒毯子，裹住自己的每一次分崩离析。在一次次战斗中养成的习惯已经融入了男孩的肢体，无需任何人的提醒，冒冒失失的高中生时代Peter Parker就搞出过不少乱子，但却从来不曾伤害过眼前的这个人一分一毫，即使在意识不清醒的状态下，刚才压着男人倒进被褥里时他还是条件反射似的小心地护住了对方的后脑勺。  
如果他对另一个人也那么小心爱惜呢？史塔克先生确定自己无法忍受这样的假设，即使在头脑里有一瞬间冒出这个念头，都会让他的胃部产生一种痛苦的灼烧感。  
Peter Parker从来没有弄疼过Tony Stark，事实恰恰相反，是后者将这个孩子拉进了战斗，拉进了自己甩也甩不掉的那堆破事里，搞得遍体鳞伤。可支离破碎荆棘丛生的生活终究不是Peter Parker应该承担的任何义务，所以他推开了他，推开到自以为的安全距离，却反而让少年身陷另一片迷雾里。现在他有义务引领他，从虚假的梦境来到真实世界。  
而他能做到的比美梦更加香甜。  
充满了引诱的亲吻中，手指再次大着胆子插入，肠壁欢快的邀请让男孩逐渐放松大胆起来，进出几下后很快湿透。身下人追着他的气息，上面亲着下面吮着，两张嘴里都是水声，当手指转动时，身子也随之轻颤，因欲望挺起的乳头磨蹭着少年坚实的胸部，在汗水中透出殷红。  
“上帝…”少年气息不稳地加上一根手指，磨着男人的穴口点评道，“这儿太烫了…”而紧紧咬着手指的肠壁回应似的收了一下，男孩激动地吻着对方冒出细密汗水的胸口，又一路顺着脖子舔到对方耳根，可怜兮兮地央求着，“我想进去，先生，再放松一点好不好…我想了好久了。”  
手指在默许中猛然变成三根，男人艰难地调整姿势迎合入侵者，指尖在年长者主动的摆动下一次次搓过敏感点，高低起伏的叫声浸满了整个房间，咬紧的肠壁在开拓中不断被打开，当手指做出撑开的姿势时，早已被玩得眼角通红的男人一边喘气一边勾上了对方的腰。  
进入时，男孩的呼吸停在对方的脖子上，亲吻着项圈和肌肤的连接处，皮肤上留下的红色不知是勒痕还是吻痕，但臀部的红色完全是因为狠狠的顶撞和揉捏留下的。双腿被分开，私密处一览无余，少年的手在男人大腿内侧肆无忌惮地揉着，再次勃起的男人开始发出短促勾人的呻吟。腰被狠狠抬起，肉棒一冲到底后紧接着一阵快速抽插，屋内立刻被此起彼伏的音节填满。漫长的顶峰过后，两人在甜腻潮湿的亲吻里交换着唾液和呼吸，年轻人锲而不舍地压榨着余韵中的小穴，被弄得大脑一片空白爽到泪眼模糊的史塔克先生自己都无法分辨到底是不是被男孩一同拽进了梦里，只好放任身体取悦对方，沉沦到这场真实的美梦中。  
第二天一早，他被耳边男孩如梦初醒的惊呼叫醒，对方狠狠摔在地板上，缠着被子抱住脑袋，一边却还红着脸不可思议地看着他，用那种仿佛中了大彩又不敢相信的表情：“天呐…我不知道，等等…我是说…您是真的？！”  
“所以，你都没觉得真人的吻技比某个小屁孩的妄想好很多吗？”单是这句话就不能细想，信息量炸裂到Peter瞬间当机，脸部迅速蹿红。史塔克先生凑到床沿望着对方不是所措的样子心想，或许之前就不该患得患失，直接出手就好了，谁还规定了恋爱有标准模式呢？再说，他们互相耽误得还不够久吗？  
三言两语解释黑猫的前因后果对天才发明家来说并不算复杂，但要一边堵着对方忍不住发问的嘴一边还要吐字清晰确实不那么容易，索性自己的对手段位很低，没撩拨几下就被骗回了床上。  
“事实上，我对这一次的体验并不算太满意，Parker先生。尤其是，你家的床板太硬了。”男人笑着望向那张被说得有些紧张的脸，他知道现在对方在担心什么——这是一次意外，一个临时的帮助？还是一个值得期待的开始？热量重新贴上少年的身体，轻柔的语气贴着对方的嘴唇，“所以，我建议你搬到我那里去，怎么样？”  
答案当然只有一个。  
====  
不久之后，雷欧收到了升职的消息，他不太确定这件事是否和前几天某位新闻人物突然宣布恋情有关，当他应邀来到宠物店道歉时，对方正替黑猫梳理毛发，桌上放着第五大道高级的点心，看上去像是馈赠品。  
“你得到了升职，我得到了甜品，而一对璧人得到了成全，”对方心情很好地说道，“你看，完全不必担心，弄丢了黑猫也不是什么坏事。”  
“没有下次了，D，我可不想再跟复联的那帮人扯上关系。”雷欧摸着脑门接过对方递过来的甜食，忽然抬头问道，“等等……你当初让我照顾这只猫，该不会是想要偷窥我的梦境吧？”  
“为什么我要做这么无聊的事情呢？”对方一边品尝着甜甜圈，一边露出堪称无辜的笑容，“还是说你梦到过什么我看不得的东西吗？”  
“……那当然没有了！”片警慌慌张张地避开黑猫的注视，将甜甜圈塞到自己嘴里。


End file.
